Jung Family (Perverted)
by Ebby Kim
Summary: [YunJae/MPreg] Yunho amat sangat menginginkan Jaejoong. Namun si istri sedang sensitive disentuh-menyentuh. / "Neo! Kau makan sup ayam ginseng lagi! Ya.. Jung Yunho-sshi, berani sekali kau, heh!" / RnR?


**Ebby's Story Line :**

** – Jung's Family (Perverted..) –**

**Yunho's POV**

Kuperhatikan dua bayi berumur satu tahun tengah terlelap di atas ranjang di selimuti kain tebal. Wajah mereka sama, yang berarti kembar. Yah, memang mereka kembar. Kedua bayi ini adalah anakku. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyak, lihatlah wajah polos keduanya, sangat menggemaskan. Aku tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan kedua putraku yang imut-imut juga lucu, bangga sekali aku memiliki mereka. Ku sapukan telapak tanganku di pipi bayi yang letak tidurnya tepat di posisi kananku, halus. Kemudian yang satunya lagi. Aahh~ wajah mereka membuat hatiku damai.

Krieekk~.

"_Appa_.."

Langsung ku tolehkan kepalaku ketika mendengar suara imut yang memanggilku _appa_. Seorang _yeoja_ kecil masuk ke dalam kamar dimana aku berada yang sedang memperhatikan dua bayi kembar tertidur lalu menghampiriku dengan wajah cemberutnya. Bibirnya mem-pout lucu dengan muka di tekuk. _Yeoja_ kecil yang umurnya tiga tahun itu adalah anak pertamaku, yang kuberi nama Jung Eunsun. Lihatlah dia dengan pipi gembulnya yang menggemaskan sedang cemberut. Walaupun dari dulu aku tak terlalu senang dengan anak-anak, tapi berbeda kali ini, justru aku senang dekat dengannya, karena dia adalah anakku yang sangat imut. Eunsun berdiri di hadapanku lalu memajukan tangannya yang memegang sesuatu.

"_Wae_?" tanyaku sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya. Dia masih saja mem-poutkan bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah, mirip dengan bibir _eomma_nya yang merah merekah.

"Pacangkan di lambut Cun-_ie_.." ucapnya dengan logat khas anak kecil sembari membuka tangannya yang memegang sesuatu tadi. Kulihat tangan Eunsun terbuka, di telapak tangannya ada sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru muda dihiasi berlian plastik yang terlihat mengkilap. Tanpa bertanya lagi, kuambil jepitan kupu-kupu itu, menyelipkannya diantara rambut Eunsun kemudian memasangkannya sehingga terdengar bunyi 'TEG'.

Wajah Eunsun yang tadinya cemberut kini berubah cerah. _Yeoja_ kecil ini tersenyum senang kepadaku memamerkan gigi nya yang berwarna putih. Lucu sekali juga sangat _yeppeo_. Aku pun tersenyum melihatnya. Refleks jemari tanganku mendarat di pipi kanan Eunsun lalu mencubit pipi gembulnya yang menggemaskan dengan pelan. Dia tidak meringis melainkan semakin melebarkan senyumnya yang menurutku sangat manis.

"_Gumawu appa_h.." katanya.

"Ye~" sahutku singkat. Setelahnya, Eunsun langsung membalikkan badannya dan pergi keluar kamar. Mungkin ingin bermain di luar. Kuperhatikan sejenak dua bayi yang masih asik dengan dunia mimpinya sambil tersenyum. Kuperbaiki letak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka lalu beranjak dari tempatku yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Kututup pintu kamar secara perlahan agar tak menimbulkan bunyi yang bisa membangunkan bayi kembar di dalam, bisa repot. Menidurkan mereka saja butuh waktu yang cukup lama.

Sehabis menutup pintu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju bagian dapur. Aku ingin melihat istriku, sejak tadi aku tak melihatnya. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok _yeoja_ kecil di ruang tengah sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Dia telihat asik sekali, dasar anak-anak. Tapi aku tak mau mengganggunya, biar saja Eunsun bermain sendiri. Kulanjutkan langkahku hingga akhirnya aku tiba di bagian dapur rumah. Belum sempat aku memasuki dapur, retina mataku langsung menemukan orang yang ku cari, istriku, Kim Jaejoong. Dia tengah mengangkat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan bagian lehernya yang putih mulus, lalu menggulungnya dan mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut.

Jaejoong membuka kulkas lalu mengambil semua benda yang ada di dalamnya, sepertinya dia ingin membersihkan lemari pendingin itu. Aku masih setia memandanginya dari ambang lorong penghubung tanpa masuk ke dalam ruang dapur. Memperhatikannya secara diam-diam adalah salah satu hobby-ku sejak menikah dengannya. Jaejoong mengenakan dress berlengan pendek selutut yang me-ngepas di badannya, pakaian itu pun membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy di mataku. Yah, apapun pakaian yang dikenakannya, pasti memperlihatkan bahwa dia sexy. Kulitnya yang putih tanpa noda, halus juga mulus selalu menghipnotisku. Walau hanya memandanginya begini sudah membuatku tak tahan.

Pelan-pelan aku berjalan mendekatinya, aku ingin mengejutkannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu aku sedang berjalan mengendap-endap karena posisinya membelakangiku. Ah, ini waktu yang pas. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, langsung kulingkarkan tanganku di badan Jaejoong yang membuatnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Kucium aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu memabukkanku, mendaratkan mulutku di kulit lehernya yang putih dan halus. Menciumnya dan menjilatinya. Ini adalah aktivitas favoriteku.

"Jung Yunho!" hentak Jaejoong yang langsung melepaskan dirinya dalam dekapanku dan mendorongku sehingga pelukanku terlepas darinya. Dia menatapku garang, sementara aku sedikit terkejut karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, jangan menyentuhku!" bentaknya marah. "Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita? Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku–"

"_Ne_~" jawabku cepat sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya. Aku sudah tahu apa yang dia katakan, karena dia sudah mengucapkannya sampai aku bosan mendengarnya. Memang kami telah membuat perjanjian, aku tak boleh menyentuhnya sampai keadaannya memungkinkan, menurutnya. Tapi, 'kan aku tidak menyentuhnya dalam kadar berbahaya, hanya menyentuhnya seperti biasa saja. Jaejoong terlalu sensitive kalau sudah berususan dengan sentuh-menyentuh. Sabarlah Jung Yunho! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya kemudian berlalu di depanku. Aku pun ikut menghela napasku. Nasibmu sebagai seorang suami, miris sekali. Tak bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang seharusnya memang kudapatkan. Ah, biarlah. Ini juga untuk kebaikannya, aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk pada Jaejoong karena memaksakan kehendakku. Jadi, aku harus bisa menahan diriku dan bersabar hingga dua tahun lagi. Dua tahun? Itu waktu yang sangat lama. _Aigoo_..~

_**Flashback_**_

_Setelah menutup pintu depan, aku dan Jaejoong berjalan memasuki ruang tengah rumah. Kami baru saja kembali dari Byongwon Seoul untuk memeriksakan keadaan istriku yang super ketus itu. Dia mengeluh sakit, jadinya aku menemaninya pergi ke Byongwon, sementara Eunsun dan si kembar kami titipkan pada Kim omunim, eomma Jaejoong. Semenjak pulang dari Byongwon, Jaejooong sama sekali tak bicara padaku. Dia diam semiliar bahasa, bahkan melihatku saja tidak. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, padahal Euisa yang memeriksanya memberitahukan kabar gembira bukannya kabar buruk. Aneh sekali._

_Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku serius. "Kita harus buat perjanjian."_

"_Mwo? Perjanjian? Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. Kenapa dia malah mengajukan pernyataan begitu? Harusnya kami berpesta ria sekarang, karena kabar bahagia yang di sampaikan Euisa yang memeriksa Jaejoong adalah bahwa istriku nan judes ini tengah mengandung anak kami yang usianya baru menginjak satu bulan. Aku senang dia mengandung karena itu tandanya aku memang berbakat(?)._

_Jaejoong mendengus. "Perjanjian kau tidak boleh menyentuhku sampai aku melahirkan!" serunya dengan suara tegas._

"_Mwo?!" mataku membesar mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tidak boleh menyentuhnya sampai dia melahirkan? Omo~ aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana mungkin aku menahan diriku untuk tak menyentuhnya selama Sembilan bulan? Ah, anni, delapan bulan? Itu sama saja dia ingin menyiksaku. Ku tunjukkan ekspresiku tak terima, karena memang aku tak mau. Dia ini nappeun anae. "Hajiman.. kenapa harus selama itu? Kalau begitu, setelah kau melahirkan, aku bisa menyentuhmu sepuas hatiku?"_

"_Anniyo, setahun setelah aku melahirkan." Jawabnya enteng._

"_Nde? Ya! Jaejoong-sshi, kau mau membunuhku?" tanganku menuding wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi._

_Lagi, Jaejoong mendengus. "Kau yang ingin membunuhku. Kau ingat? Sewaktu aku mengandung si kembar, kau tak henti-hentinya menggembor(?)ku sampai aku melahirkan. Akibat perbuatanmu aku harus terbaring di tempat tidur selama enam bulan!" cecar Jaejoong dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. "Aku tidak mau kejadian itu terulang lagi, jadi ingat jangan menyentuhku." Tambahnya, suaranya mulai melembut._

_Aku hanya diam saja tanpa menyahut atau pun membalas perkataan Jaejoong, karena tak berniat sama sekali. Aku ingat bagaimana bersemangatnya aku ketika 'bermain' dengan Jaejoong saat dia tengah mengandung anak kedua kami, lalu setelah melahirkan, dia tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur selama enam bulan. Memang waktu itu benar-benar mengerikan, Jaejoong tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, maka pekerjaan rumah aku yang mengurusnya, bahkan aku meminta bantuan Kim omunim. Aku pun tak mau kejadian tersebut terulang lagi. Yaahh~ aku harus menahan diriku._

_**_Flashback end**_

Ingatanku memutar kembali kenangan sewaktu Jaejoong mengumumkan perjanjian yang ia putuskan secara sepihak, tapi aku juga menyetujuinya dalam keadaan diam. Jika di hitung, sudah sekitar dua bulan aku tidak benar-benar menyentuhnya. Aku merindukan dia, ingin merasakan lagi bagaimana kami bergumul di atas ranjang membuat adik untuk Eunsun dan si kembar. Ah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Kalau aku terus-terusan memikirkannya, pasti hasratku akan semakin meningkat. Tidak boleh, aku harus menghormati keputusan Jaejoong. Dia begitu karena tidak mau mengulangi kejadian dimana kami berdua mengalami kesusahan akibat perbuatanku yang membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat bangun dari tempat tidur.

DrrtttDrrrttDrrtt. Lamunanku buyar mendengar getaran sebuah benda di atas lemari kecil di sebelah ranjang yang kududuki sambil memandangi dua bayi yang masih terlelap. Ku ambil ponselku yang bergetar, layarnya menyala menampilkan sebuah simbol berbentuk amplop yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Segera ku sentuh layar ponselku sehingga pesan tadi terbuka dan kubaca. Dari Kim _omunim_ (Kim Heechul), _eomma_ Jaejoong.

_From : Kim omunim_

_Yun~ bagaimana keadaanmu? Jaejoong, juga nae seonjae..? _[cucuku]

Begitulah isi pesan dari Kim _omunim_. Kusandarkan punggungku pada kepala ranjang dan memperhatikan layar ponselku. Walaupun Kim _omunim_ tidak menyetujuiku menikah dengan Jaejoong dan masih belum bisa menerimaku sebagai menantunya, tapi sikap _omunim_ sangat baik. Beliau kadang menghubungiku untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaan keluargaku bersama Jaejoong. Dengan lincah jemariku menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselku sehingga memunculkan kalimat untuk menjawab pesan Kim _omunim_.

_For : Kim omunim_

_Jal jinaeseyo omunim.. tapi, Jaejoong masih begitu._

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, mengatasi ke-sensitifannya.._

Lalu ku kirimkan balasan pesan _omunim_. Yah begitulah, walaupun dalam konteks sebenarnya _omunim_ membenciku, tapi aku dan _omunim_ adalah teman curhat. Aku bisa leluasa mengungkapkan masalahku dengan Jaejoong pada _omunim_, kadang kala _omunim_ juga membantuku mengatasi Jaejoong. _Omunim_ tahu mengenai perjanjian yang dibuat Jaejoong dan menentang keras perjanjian itu, malah membelaku. Aneh, tapi aku senang. DrrrttDrrttDrrrtt. Ponselku kembali bergetar. Simbol yang sama seperti sebelumnya muncul di layar ponselku dan aku langsung membukanya, membaca pesan balasan _omunim_.

_From : Kim omunim_

_Mwo? Hyah.. anak itu huh_

_Eum, Yun, omunim baru saja memasak sup ayam ginseng._

_Kau mau?_

_Omunim juga akan memberikannya pada Yoochun hehehehehe_

Aku tergelak membaca pesan dari _omunim_. Sup ayam ginseng? Dan juga mau memberikannya pada Yoochun? Astaga.. _omunim_ku ini memang benar-benar. Bagaimana kalau setelah memakan sup, si jidat lebar itu langsung menyerang Junsu yang sekarang sedang mengandung enam bulan? Kasihan sekali adik iparku itu. Tapi, _omunim_ mengerti sekali keadaanku. Baiklah..

_For : Kim omunim_

_Bagaimana dengan abonim? Omunim tak mau memberikannya juga?_

_Hahaha.. ye omunim, aku akan datang untuk mengambilnya._

Setelah membalas pesan _omunim_, kuperosotkan tubuhku hingga terbaring di atas ranjang. Aku berbaring di sebelah kedua putraku yang imut dan menggemaskan. Mereka ku beri nama, Jung Youngmin dan Jung Kwangmin. Tanganku mengelus pipi Youngmin yang halus, dia menggeliat kecil namun tak terbangun. Tanganku kembali berulah, memegang tangannya yang kecil dan menggerak-gerakkannya.

"Yominie~.. naneun Jung Yominie imnida.." ucapku menirukan suara anak kecil. "Jung Uno agi.. bangapceumnida.." lanjutku. Haha, lucu sekali. Entah kenapa aku bertingkah seperti ini bila berdekatakan dengan dua bayi kembarku. Bibirku pun tak berhenti mengumbar senyum karena aku benar-benar senang. DrrrttDrrttDrrtt. Ponselku bergetar lagi, langsung kulihat dan menyentuh simbol amplop di layarnya.

_From : Kim omunim_

_Aiiss.. andwae! Abonimmu itu sudah tua._

_Baiklah, secepatnya, karena nanti sup-nya dingin._

_Yoochun sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah omunim, jadi kau cepat berangkat._

_For : Kim omunim_

_Ye omunim., jamsiman._

Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk. Kumasukkan ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku. Kulihat sebentar dua putraku ini. ku dekatkan wajahku pada wajah Youngmin kemudian mengecup keningnya, begitu juga kulakukan pada Kwangmin, mengecup keningnya. Tak puas hanya memberikan kecupan sayang pada dua bayi ini, ku dekatkan lagi wajahku pada Youngmin sehingga ujung hidungku bersentuhan dengan hidungnya. Dapat kurasakan hembusan napas Youngmin yang harum menerpa wajahku. Bibirku melengkung lagi. Setelahnya, kudekatkan wajahku pada Kwangmin, melakukan hal yang sama. Namun si rewel ini bereaksi, tangannya memukul pipi kananku. Sontak langsung kujauhkan wajahku dan melihatnya yang mengusap ujung hidungnya dengan mata tertutup. Mungkin merasa risih karena ulahku tadi.

Baiklah, aku hanya akan menganggu tidur nyenyak anak kembarku jika berlama-lama disini. perlahan aku turun dari ranjang kemudian melangkah keluar. Kututup pintu kamar lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Jaejoong pasti masih berada di sana, sebelum pergi aku biasanya berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Sesampainya di dapur kulihat Jaejoong tengah meneguk air sambil berdiri di sebelah meja makan. Leher dan dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun karena menelan air membuatku tertegun. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku dan sampai ke dalam jantungku sehingga fungsi utama dari tubuh manusia itu berdebar-debar tak karuan. Jaejoong terlihat sangat-sangat menggairahkan, bahkan lebih sexy dari yang tadi. _Omona_~ kapan aku bisa merasakan halusnya kulit leher itu, menciumnya, menikmatinya. Astaga, pikiran kotorku mulai aktif.

Tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku membayangkan Jaejoong dengan pose sexy-nya itu di kepalaku. Malah kini, aku seperti melihat Jaejoong tengah menatapku dengan mata menggodanya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dia seolah-olah memanggilku untuk mendekatinya. Susah payah kutelan salivaku karena otak dan mataku bekerja sama untuk meninggikan tingkat fantasi _yadong_ku. Oh Tuhan.. biarpun perut Jaejoong sedikit buncit, itu tak menjadi masalah dalam pose menawan hati yang dilakukannya. Debaran jantungku semakin hebat seraya otakku terus memproses hal kotor. _**Kim Jaejoong, you are so sexy.. I want you chagiya, come close to me. We make love.. yeeaaah, make love**_, batinku meracau tak jelas.

"Yun? _Gwenchana_? _Wae_? Kau seperti orang gila." Kata Jaejoong tak kuhiraukan karena terlalu sibuk mengaktifkan pikiran-pikiran kotor dalam kepalaku. "Ya! JUNG YUNHO-SSHI..!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menjitak kepalaku. Seketika aku tersadar dan pikiranku tadi menghilang di telan angin. Kupandangi Jaejoong yang menatapku dengan kening mengerut. Dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan tadi.

"A-aaahh.." rintihku setelah sepersekian detik menatap Jaejoong, baru kurasakan sakit di kepalaku yang dijitaknya tadi. _Namja_ cantik di hadapanku ini mencibir dan melangkah menjauhiku, meletakkan gelas yang dia pegang ke atas meja lalu kembali menatapku. Ku-elus-elus puncak kepalaku yang sudah berkurang rasa sakitnya.

"_Wae_? Kau kerasukan?" tanya Jaejoong cuek. Dia masih belum merubah sifat cuek ditambah judes ditambah jutek ditambah ketus sama dengan dingin berlipat-lipat kwartet(?). kenapa aku bisa mencintai _namja_ macam dia sampai melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya dari tangan sahabatku sendiri. Hhh~ entahlah, tapi sikap cueknya itu karena diriku juga.

"Ah, _anniya_.. aku hanya memperhatikanmu saja." Jawabku setengah berbohong. Yap, karena tadi aku memperhatikan Jaejoong sambil mengaktifkan otak _yadong_ku. "Joong _ie_, aku ingin pergi sebentar.." kataku mengatakan tujuanku sebenarnya kenapa menemuinya.

"_Eodie_?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Tenang saja, aku hanya sebentar. Aku akan pulang sebelum makan malam.." aku tidak akan mengatakan aku mau pergi kemana karena aku yakin dia akan marah besar, apalagi tahu aku menjemput sup ayam ginseng dari rumah _omunim_. Bisa dihabisi aku olehnya. "_Ne_? aku pergi dulu." Kataku tanpa menunggu jawabannya. Aku langsung membalikkan badanku dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

**~xXXx~**

Setelah menempuh jarak beberapa kilo meter dengan mobilku dari Seoul ke Namsan, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang di pagar temboknya terdapat label Kim's Family. Ku parkirkan mobilku di sebelah dinding tembok lalu keluar dari dalamnya. Ku tekan beberapa kali sebuah tombol yang merupakan bel elektronik yang ada di dekat gerbang masuk area rumah. Sekitar lima menit menunggu, akhirnya gerbang yang terbuat dari besi berwarna merah hati di depanku terbuka secara perlahan kemudian muncullah seorang yang selalu ku panggil Kim _omunim_.

"_Annyeonghasimnika omunim_.." sapaku sopan sambil membungkukkan badanku.

"Ah, sudahlah. _Ja_, masuk. Yoochun masih di jalan mungkin setengah jam akan sampai.." balas _omunim_ sambil membuka lebar gerbang masuk ke dalam area rumahnya. Aku mengangguk dan masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh _omunim_. Kim _omunim_ menutup pintu dan berjalan di depanku memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Setiba di dalam rumah, _omunim_ langsung membawaku ke ruang dapur. Kulihat beliau tengah sibuk memindahkan makanan yang ada di dalam sebuah panci besar ke sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang. Dari bau-nya, aku tahu makanan berkuah itu adalah sup ayam ginseng yang di katakan _omunim_ dalam pesannya. Hmm.. sup ayam ginseng berguna untuk menambah stamina pria bila ingin 'bermain' di ranjang bersama istrinya, tak hanya untuk si suami saja, jika si istri mau memakannya tidak apa-apa, begitu kata Kim _omunim_. Makanya Kim _omunim_ hobby memberiku sup ayam ginseng supaya bisa bertahan jika ingin 'bermain' bersama Jaejoong, anaknya.

"Nah.. _ibon_." Kata Kim _omunim_ setelah selesai memindahkan sedikit dari sup ayam ginseng di dalam panci ke mangkuk berukuran sedang di atas meja. Ku hampiri Kim _omunim_ dan melihat isi di dalam mangkuk yang langsung membuat selera makanku muncul. "Yun, kau harus berhasil mengalahkan ego Jaejoong. Sebenarnya Jaejoong mau, tapi dia terlalu jual mahal.."

Ku tatap _omunim_ heran mendengar ucapannya barusan. "_Mwo_? Jual mahal?"

"Ye." _Omunim_ mengangguk. "Tenang, _omunim_ akan membantumu. Malam ini kau bisa sepuasnya bersama Jaejoong.." tambah _omunim_ membuat senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. "Ingat target ke sebelasanmu harus tercapai." Imbuh _omunim_ku yang sangat baik hati ini sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Lihat, _omunim_ mendukungku. Ibu dari istriku sendiri mendukungku, tidak seperti Jaejoong. Yah, _omunim_ selalu mengingatkanku akan target ke sebelasan yang ingin ku capai dan terang-terangan membantuku untuk mendapatkan apa yang kuingin dari istriku. Bahkan _omunim_ pernah memberikan Jaejoong jari imitasi sambil berkata dengan santainya, bahwa pemberiannya harus digunakan jika kami ingin 'bermain'. Tentu saja Jaejoong menolaknya dan membakar jari imitasi yang diberikan _omunim_. Hhh~ beruntung sekali aku memililki _omunim_ yang baik seperti Kim _omunim_.

Ku kerlingkan sebelah mataku pada _omunim_. "_Gomawo omunim_. Aku pasti menuntaskan target ke sebelasanku." Sahutku riang.

"Yap, baiklah.."

**~xXXx~**

**Author's POV**

"Mammaaahhh.." celoteh seorang balita berumur satu tahun sambil memainkan sebuah mainan di tangannya. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa lego yang berhasil disambungkannya membentuk persegi panjang yang sangat panjang. Di goyang-goyangkannya tangannya sembari berceloteh ria sehingga lego yang ada di genggamannya hampir terlepas satu-per-satu. Puas menggoyangkan tangannya, di sodorkannya mainan dalam genggamannya pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya di atas ranjang. "Emmamamammmamm…" celotehnya lagi tak jelas.

Jaejoong mengambil lego yang di sodorkan oleh putra keduanya yang lahir enam menit setelah balita _namja_ yang berada di atas ranjang tengah bermain sendiri tanpa mengeluarkan suara di sebelah si balita _namja_ yang menyodorkan lego-nya. Disunggingkannya senyumnya membuat si kecil Kwangmin juga tersenyum dan melanjutkan bermainnya. Jaejoong meletakkan lego yang tadi di berikan Kwangmin ke atas ranjang dan kembali memperhatikan ketiga anaknya yang tengah bermain lego. Eunsun sibuk menyambungkan dua lego, sementara Youngmin memainkan lego layaknya mobil-mobilan.

"_Eomma_.. _ibon_, cambungkan, bagaimana calanya?" seru Eunsun dengan bibir mengerucut dan memanjangkan tangannya yang memegang dua lego yang sejak tadi ingin di sambungkannya tetapi tak bisa. Si kecil Kwangmin melihat noonanya yang cemberut, dia menatapnya heran. Wajahnya terlihat lucu.

Jaejoong mengambil lego dari tangan Eunsun. "Begini.." ujarnya sambil menyambungkan dua lego tersebut dan kembali memberikannya pada si _yeoja_ kecil, anak pertamanya.

"_Gumawu_.." ucap Eunsun lalu memperhatikan sambungan lego di tangannya.

DrrrtttDrrrtttDrrrttt. Sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak di atas ranjang di sebelah Jaejoong bergetar-getar, Jaejoong langsung mengambilnya dan melihat layarnya yang menyala. ada sebuah simbol amplop tercetak di sana, dia pun lansung menyentuh layar ponselnya tepat di simbol amplop tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

_From : Nae umma_

_Jaejoong-ah, bagaimana keadaan Yunho wa neo agi?_

Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya setelah membaca pesan yang ternyata dari _umma_nya. Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja sang _umma_ mengiriminya pesan begitu, sudah sering kali. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jaejoong pun langsung menari-narikan jemari lentiknya di layar ponselnya mengetikkan kalimat balasan pesan.

_For : Nae umma_

_Yunho sedang keluar umma.._

_Katanya akan kembali sebelum makan malam.._

_Eunsun dan si kembar baik-baik saja, aku sedang menemani mereka bermain.._

_Umma sendiri bagaimana dengan appa?_

"Huweee… Kaminie _nappeun_.. kembalikan punya nuna.. hiks hiks." Jeritan Eunsun langsung membahana di seluruh kamar membuat Jaejoong refleks mengalihkan pandangannya pada si _yeoja_ kecil yang sudah merengek tersebut sambil berusaha mengambil lego yang ada di tangan _namsaeng_nya, Kwangmin.

"Mahmahmah.." hanya ini balasan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Kwangmin tanpa memperdulikan nuna-nya yang wajahnya sudah memerah hampir menangis. Kedua balita ini memang suka sekali berebut mainan, apalagi Kwangmin yang terus menganggu Eunsun. Sementara Youngmin masih asik dengan lego di tangannya yang ia jadikan mobil-mobilan tanpa memperdulikan kedua saudaranya yang tengah bertengkar.

"Ya.. jangan bertengkar. Sun-_ie_, ini masih banyak. Biar yang itu di mainkan Kamin.." kata Jaejoong berusaha melerai pertengkaran antara Eunsun dan Kwangmin. Diambilnya satu lego yang bentuknya persis dengan yang direbut Kwangmin dan memberikannya pada Eunsun. "Sudah.. uljimarayo~" Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Eunsun dengan sayang, menenangkan putri pertamanya itu.

Eunsun mengambil lego dari tangan Jaejoong dengan wajah cemberut. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Kwangmin yang memegang lego yang sudah sejak tadi ia mainkan. Eunsun dan Kwangmin tidak pernah akur, kedua balita ini suka sekali bertengkar, ditambah dengan Kwangmin yang sudah kelihatan sifat usilnya mengganggu sang nuna, menuruni gen appanya yang juga suka menjahili. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jaejoong merasakan getaran di dekatnya dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas kasur. Segera di ambilnya dan membuka pesan masuk.

_From : Nae umma_

_Oh, geurae.._

_Jaejoong-ah, kau tahu umma dan appamu sedang apa?_

_Aigoo.. Jae, umma rasanya mau meledak.. appamu benar-benar~_

_Aaahhh…_

Wajah Jaejoong mengerut membaca pesan dari sang umma. Bisa-bisanya umma mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat tabu untuk di bicarakan melalui pesan singkat, apalagi di saat senja begini. Jaejoong mendesis dan dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk pesan tadi.

_For : Nae umma_

_YAK! Jangan bilang umma dan appa melakukannya!_

_Omona.. ini masih sore umma! Aiihhh.._

_Michiseo!_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan balasan, Jaejoong melempar ponselnya ke atas ranjang. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan perilaku umma dan appanya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tak mau memikirkan atau membayangkan apa yang sedang di lakukan orang tuanya seperti yang di katakan sang umma dalam pesan singkat tadi. Tak ada lima menit, ponsel Jaejoong kembali bergetar. Dia pun mengambilnya, melihat layarnya menampilkan sebuah simbol amplop.

_From : Nae umma_

_Hehehehe wae?_

_Kau juga, kenapa tak melakukannya dengan Yunho?_

_Bukankah kalian suka melakukannya juga?_

_Ja, lakukan juga dengan Yunho.._

_Bukankah kau bilang pusaka Yunho sangat panjang ,_

_Pasti rasanya, enak yah Jae~_

Blush~

Seketika wajah Jaejoong langsung memanas membaca kalimat-kalimat yang di katakan sang umma dalam pesannya. Bisa dipastikan kini wajah namja berkulit putih ini memerah bak lobster goreng siap santap yang disajikan dalam piring. Refleks kaki Jaejoong yang tadinya sedikit terbuka merapat serapatnya, juga perutnya terasa sedikit kram akibat perkataan sang umma. Dikepala Jaejoong mulai teringat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat dia masih aktif melayani sang suami di atas ranjang yang kemudian membuat wajahnya semakin merah. Ada sesuatu merasuk ke dalam dadanya yang membikin sedikit sesak. Pelan-pelan Jaejoong menyentuh layar ponselnya mengetikkan kalimat.

_For : Nae umma_

_Aaaa~ umma!_

_Geuman.. jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi ,_

_Hyaa.. otakku mulai terkontaminasi._

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedikit tak beraturan akibat godaan dari sang umma melalui pesan. Jujur saja, Jaejoong tak sanggup di goda begitu, pasti otaknya akan bekerja dan mengingatkannya akan kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya yang dulu terus di lakukannya bersama Yunho, suaminya yang membuatnya kembali ingin merasakannya. Ditutupnya matanya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berusaha merilekskan dirinya yang mulai kehilangan kontrol menahan hasrat yang juga mulai menguar dari dalam dirinya. Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar lagi.

_From : Nae umma_

_Makanya cepat lakukan dengan Yunho.._

_Apa kau tak merindukan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang,_

_Bibirnya yang tebal menyapu kulitmu, juga little Yunie bila ada di dalam dirimu?_

_Ayolah Jae.. jangan mengelak._

_Kau juga mau 'kan? Jujur saja.._

"Yaakkk! Huuu… umma! Aigooo~ hhhhaahhh.." jerit Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah membuat ketiga anaknya menatapnya terkejut. Napas Jaejoong kembali tak beraturan. Pesan tadi berhasil membuatnya menjerit tak kuat menahan godaan dari sang umma. Kalau di goda begitu terus, tentu saja dia akan terpengaruh, sekarang saja dia sudah mulai terpengaruh dan membayangkan apa yang dikatakan sang umma dalam pesannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengeram kecil. Diketiknya lagi balasan untuk membalas pesan sang umma.

_For : Nae umma_

_Umma ,_

_Jebal geumanhae~_

_Sudah.. antenaku sudah benar-benar naik._

_Hajimaa.. jangan katakan lagi._

**~xXXx~**

Tepat jam makan malam Yunho sampai di rumahnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan rumah, dia masuk ke dalam rumah yang ia beli dengan hasil kerja kerasnya yang kini ia tinggali bersama keluarga kecilnya sambil menenteng sebuah kantung berisi mangkuk. Dia berjalan santai dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Mengingat perkataan sang omunim yang menjanjikan dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang tidak didapatkannya selama dua bulan terakhir malam, membuatnya sangat girang. Hal yang paling di tunggu-tunggunya. Walaupun ia tak tahu bagaimana cara sang omunim membantunya, tapi tak terlalu di pikirkannya, yang penting nantinya ia akan mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya.

Sampai di dapur, Yunho meletakkan kantung yang di bawanya ke atas meja lalu mengambil sendok dan duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Di keluarkannya mangkuk dari dalam kantung, membuka penutupnya dan menghirup aroma khas dari sup ginseng yang didapatkannya dari sang omunim. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, langsung saja di sendoknya sup dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya sangat enak, memang omunimnya ahli dalam hal urusan memasak, jadi dia pun mendapatkan bagian merasakan makanan enak buatan sang omunim. Yunho tak memperdulikan dia pulang tadi tak memberi salam memberitahu sang istri kalau dia sudah berada di rumah, karena dia ingin segera menghabiskan sup ayam ginseng di depannya sebelum Jaejoong memergokinya. Dengan gerakan cukup cepat namun masih bisa menikmati rasa dari sup, Yunho melahapnya.

Dalam waktu tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, Yunho berhasil menghabiskan sup ayam ginseng dalam mangkuk berukuran sedang di atas meja. Dia bersendawa sebentar sebagai bukti kalau makanan yang dimakannya sudah masuk semua ke dalam perutnya yang membuatnya kenyang. Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa mangkuk kosong tadi ke bagian belakang dapur untuk mencucinya. Setelah mencuci mangkuk, dia mengeringkan mangkuknya dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kantung kemudian menyembunyikannya di sebuah lemari penyimpanan di dapur supaya Jaejoong tak tahu kalau dia habis memakan sup ayam ginseng yang paling di benci sang istri.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Gerakan Yunho saat menutup lemari penyimpanan terhenti, dia langsung menoleh dan mendapati istrinya telah berdiri tak jauh darinya tengah memandanginya. Cepat-cepat Yunho menjauhkan tangannya dari pintu lemari dan menatap Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong melihatnya yang sedang menyimpan mangkuk bekas sup ayam ginseng yang tadi di makannya? Semoga saja tidak, harapnya dalam hati. Di liriknya Jaejoong yang ternyata tak menatapnya, malah menundukkan sedikit wajahnya. Ada apa? Pikirnya. Ditelitinya wajah sang istri yang merah juga basah akibat bulir-bulir air di sekitar wajahnya. Jaejoong sakit?

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Jaejoong masih tak mau menatap Yunho. Dia tak mau memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang sekarang ia tahu sangat merah dan penuh dengan keringat. Jaejoong sendiri jadi sedikit salah tingkah karena di perhatikan terus oleh Yunho. "Akan ku buatkan makan malam untukmu.." tambahnya sembari hendak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tak mau berlama-lama berhadapan dengan sang suami.

"Tidak usah." Cegah Yunho menghentikan gerakan Jaejoong. "Tadi tak sengaja aku makan di luar. Sekarang aku ingin mandi saja.." katanya sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya merenggangkan otot-otot sendi yang tak terasa kaku atau pun pegal, hanya berakting seperti orang yang lelah saja di depan Jaejoong untuk menolak sang istri yang ingin membuatkannya makanan. Dia sudah makan sup ayam ginseng sehingga perutnya penuh, tak mungkin dia mengisi perutnya lagi.

"Oh, arratji. Kalau begitu, aku akan menidurkan Eunsun dan si kembar saja." Sahut Jaejoong tak melihat Yunho dan langsung membalikkan badannya meninggalkan ruang dapur dimana si suami berada.

Sepeninggal istrinya, Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya memandangi arah Jaejoong pergi. Kenapa Jaejoong bersikap begitu? Padahal biasanya akan menunjukkan sisi cuek atau tak perdulinya, bahkan mau memandangnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, raut wajah Jaejoong pun lain, seperti malu-malu. Merah dan berkeringat, kenapa dengan istrinya itu sebenarnya? Baru beberapa jam saja dia tinggalkan sudah berubah. Aneh. Yunho mengangkat bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu dan tak mengerti. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang dapur berniat melakukan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, mandi.

**~xXXx~**

**Yunho's POV**

Aku mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih dan celana pendek di bawah lutut berbahan kain dan handuk tebal masih bertengger di atas kepalaku, rasanya segar sekali sehabis mandi. Ku gosokkan handuk di atas kepalaku untuk mengeringkan rambutku yang basah, hmm.. wangi shampoo yang kugunakan menyeruak masuk ke hidungku. Sambil mengeringkan rambut, ku putar handle pintu kamarku, mendorongnya hingga terbuka dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kututup lagi pintu kamarku dan membalikkan badanku. Tepat setelah membalikkan badanku, mataku menangkap seorang _namja_ cantik tengah berbaring di atas ranjang besar di dalam kamar ini. posisi berbaringnya, kaki hingga lututnya berada di sebelah ranjang. Mungkin dia duduk di pinggir ranjang baru merebahkan badannya.

Melihat posisi Jaejoong yang terbaring membuat dadanya membusung ke atas, apalagi ternyata dia sudah mengganti dress yang dikenakannya tadi dengan gaun tidur yang tak terlalu panjang dan sedikit transparan sehingga aku bisa melihat tanktop pendek dan hot pants yang dikenakannya di balik gaun tidur tipis itu. Apa dia ingin menggodaku berpakaian begitu? Tapi, bukankah dia sendiri yang menetapkan perjanjian tidak ada acara sentuh-menyentuh sampai dia melahirkan? Hm.. jadi tak mungkin Jaejoong menggodaku. Dia pasti hanya kelelahan, buktinya berbaring begitu tak menyadari aku yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Joongie.." panggilku lembut seraya meletakkan handuk yang tadinya ku gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku di atas kursi di depan meja rias. Jaejoong melirikku namun tak merubah posisinya. Matanya mengikuti gerakanku yang mendekatinya. Aneh, kenapa dia tak menjawab panggilanku. Harusnya dia duduk dan menatapku. Wajah Jaejoong masih merah tapi tak berkeringat lagi. Kurasa dia mungkin sakit sampai terlihat lemas begini. "Kau sakit?" tanyaku yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, dia terus menatapku. Dapat kulihat bayangan diriku di bola matanya. Aigoo, sebenarnya dia kenapa? Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan sikapmu Kim Jaejoong. Ku putar badanku sehingga berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya. Dia menatapku tanpa aku mengerti maksudnya. Kuteliti seluruh wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan mataku, wajahnya yang selalu kurindukan. Wajah merah ini yang dulu sering kulihat. Refleks telapak tanganku menyentuh pipinya, mengusapnya dan membelainya lembut. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak protes, tetap diam. Biasanya dia akan mendorongku atau menendangku karena menyentuhnya, tapi.. dia diam saja. Tanganku semakin berani menari di kulit wajahnya.

"Kau tahu.. aku sangat merindukanmu." Kataku terus membelai wajahnya. Napas Jaejoong yang menerpa wajahku terasa hangat, matanya juga tak henti-hentinya memperhatikanku. Kutatap dalam bola matanya yang berwarna coklat bening, teduh. "Saranghae Kim Jaejoong." Tanpa memikirkan apapun, kutempelkan permukaan bibirku di bibir Jaejoong Lama kutempelkan bibirku di bibirnya, namun tak ada reaksi apapun darinya. Malah kemudian, sedikit ku lumat bibir merahnya perlahan.

Aku terkejut ketika merasakan bibir Jaejoong bergerak membalas ciumanku, mengikuti pergerakanku yang melumat bibirnya. Akhirnya kami saling melumat, kadang ku hisap bibirnya yang bagian atas dan bawah secara bergantian membuatnya mengeluh kecil dalam ciuman kami. Kuterobos pertahanannya dan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam rongga mulut Jaejoong, mencari lidahnya, membelitnya kemudian menariknya. Tak kusangka Jaejoong pun membalasnya, aku semakin liar memainkan lidahku di dalam mulutnya menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, menggesek dinding mulutnya dan menjilati gigi serta gusinya menyatukan salivaku dengan salivanya. Selama beberapa menit kami terus berpagutan hingga kurasa pasokan oksigenku hampir habis. Kujauhkan wajahku sehingga ciuman kami terlepas. Dapat kulihat benang-benang saliva kami yang telah menjadi satu juga ikut keluar dari bibirnya dan bibirku.

Melihat matanya yang memandangku seduktif, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa dia tidak berontak, tidak memakiku atau memarahiku dan menjauhkanku dari dirinya. Ku rasa Jaejoong sedang horny dan ingin 'bermain' denganku. Buktinya dia membalas ciumanku. Kami saling menatap, kemudian ku tarik kedua ujung bibirku membentuk senyuman mengarah ke smirk. Jaejoong juga melengkungkan bibirnya tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya yang tadi datar-datar saja, kini tampak ceria. Ah, dasar namja ini. langsung saja ku tarik hidungnya dengan jari-jariku, biar hidungnya ini maju dan mancung.

"Naughty wife.." ujarku seraya menarik hidungnya. Ku pikir dia sakit, ah.. ternyata dugaanku salah. Kim Jaejoong, sekarang dia bisa bertingkah nakal. Aku pun terkekeh diikuti oleh senyumannya yang makin mengembang. Ku turunkan sedikit badanku sehingga kepalaku berada di atas perut Jaejoong yang sedikit membuncit, ku usap-usap pelan. "Ummamu sedang ingin.., jadi kau harus bertahan, ne?" bisikkku pelan kemudian mengecup sekali perut Jaejoong yang berisi janin yang adalah anakku dan kembali menaikkan lagi tubuhku.

Jaejoong masih melengkungkan bibirnya, tapi tak selebar tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Ku dekatkan wajahku di atas wajahnya dan langsung meraup bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah melanjutkan ciuman tadi. Aku juga tak ragu lagi memainkan bibirnya yang tentunya akan ku hajar(?) habis-habisan, sebab sudah sangat lama memendam keinginanku menyentuhnya. Baiklah, Kim Jaejoong, rasakan permainan seorang Jung Yunho yang tak kau rasakan selama dua bulan. Akan kukeluarkan seluruh jurus dan tekhnik andalanku yang selalu membuatmu menjerit juga mendesah tak karuan.

**~xXXx~**

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanyaku pada Jaejoong yang terduduk di dekatku dengan selimut membalut sebagian tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan pakaian. Aku sendiri menyandarkan punggungku di kepala ranjang dengan selimut menutupi badanku dari pinggang hingga ujung kaki. Kulihat jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamar menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kami selesai sudah setengah jam yang lalu, namun belum ingin tidur, jadinya hanya duduk-duduk saja.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku belum mengantuk." Jawabnya singkat. Dia kembali menjadi Jaejoong yang dingin.

Aku mengangguk. Kurentangkan kedua tanganku dan meregangkan otot-otot sendiku yang terasa pegal. Lelah juga. Kulirik Jaejoong yang diam termenung di sana. Kenapa lagi dengannya? Apa merasa menyesal karena kami melakukannya tadi? Tidak mungkin, untuk apa dia menyesal? Toh, kami juga tak dilarang jika ingin melakukan hubungan itu, malah memang harus melakukannya, karena sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Juga aku dan dia telah memiliki tiga agi, dan satu agi lagi di dalam perut Jaejoong. Atau karena telah melanggar perjanjian yang dia buat sendiri? Mungkin saja.

"Kau sudah melanggar perjanjian dilarang menyentuhmu sampai kau melahirkan.." sindirku. Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke arahku kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tak bersemangat. Ah, benar karena melanggar perjanjian. Lagipula salahnya sendiri membuat perjanjian konyol begitu. "Sudahlah tidak usah disesali, kita juga sudah terlanjur melakukannya." Lanjutku dengan sebuah smirk bersarang di wajahku.

Jaejoong mencibir. "Lagipula bukan keinginanku mau melakukannya.."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Umma meracuniku. Mengirimiku pesan yang mengingatkanku pada.." matanya melirikku. "Yah, begitulah. Semua ini karena umma.." rungutnya dengan wajah kesal. Ah.. lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum senang. Kim omunim benar-benar membantuku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan berterima kasih pada omunim." Kataku senang. Jaejoong mendesis sebal. Lucu sekali melihat raut wajahnya ketika kesal. Aku jadi ingin menggodanya. "Eum, Joongie, tadi juga omunim memberiku sup ayam ginseng, makanya bisa melahap(?)mu selama ber-jam-jam hehehehe.."

"MWO?!" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. "Neo! Kau makan sup ayam ginseng lagi! Ya.. Jung Yunho-sshi, berani sekali kau, heh!" dia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung melayangkan tangannya ingin memukul kepalaku. Untungnya aku cukup gesit dan bisa menahan tangannya kemudian mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring lagi ke atas ranjang dengan aku berada di atasnya. Staminaku masih kuat untuk memakan(?)mu lagi, Kim Jaejoong. Namja ini terkejut karena gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. "Ka-kau mau apa?"

"Menyerangmu lagi Kim Jaejoong.." kataku penuh penekanan dan menatapnya tajam.

"M-mwo? Ahh.. Hajimaa~ Yun, jebal, hajimarayo. A-aku..sedang mengandung.." pintanya terdengar ketakutan. Aku tertawa dalam hati, aigoo~ anaeku ini menggemaskan sekali, rasanya aku ingin menggigitnya. Jaejoong meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi aku hanya diam memandanginya dengan sebuah smirk evil yang terbentuk di bibirku. "Yun.. jebal jangan lakukan.."

"Baik, tapi kau harus mengatakan 'Tuan Jung Yunho yang neomu-neomu kyeopta, suamiku tercinta, dan appa dari uri agi, saranghae'.. ja, katakan seperti itu." Dapat kulihat air muka Jaejoong yang muak mendengar kalimatku tadi. Yah tentu saja, mana pernah dia mengatakan begitu padaku, memujiku saja tidak. Dia memang nappeun anae. Jaejoong me-poutkan bibirnya lucu dan mendelik kepadaku.

"Baiklah." Tegasnya. "Tuan Jung Yunho yang neomu-nemou kyeopta, suamiku tercinta, dan appa dari uri agi, saranghae.." ucap Jaejoong lembut dipaksa. "Jeongmal saranghae.." lanjutnya dengan nada benar-benar lembut dan terdengar tulus sampai membuatku terkejut. Kata yang belum pernah kudengar setelah tiga tahun kami menikah, dia mengatakannya. Benarkah Jaejoong juga mencintaiku? Akhirnya dia melabuhkan cintanya padaku? Untukku. Pegangan tanganku melonggar sehingga dia bisa melepaskannya tangannya sendiri dari tanganku.

"Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, tidak mungkin aku mau melahirkan anak-anakmu, pabbo!" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya di leherku. "Biarpun awalnya aku memang membencimu, bahkan sangat dan berharap kau menghilang dari hidupku, tak bisa ku pungkiri akhirnya aku mencintaimu Tuan Jung Yunho.. hhh~ sudahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Kau juga harus tidur karena besok kau bekerja.. jumuseyo kyeopta nae nampyeon.."

Jaejoong mengecup bibirku sekilas kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari leherku. Dia pun memberi jarak antara tubuh kami. Mengesampingkan badannya dan tidur membelakangiku. Sementara aku? Aku masih mencoba mencerna semua yang dikatakannya tadi. Jaejoong mencintaimu Yun, dia mencintaimu, mencintaiku. Perjuanganku mendapatkannya, menjadikannya istriku tidak berakhir sia-sia. Aku mendapatkan cinta Jaejoong, oh Tuhan.. aku senang sekali, seperti mendapat hadiah natal yang isinya adalah barang yang kuharapkan menjadi milikku. Berarti Jaejoong sudah benar-benar menjadi milikku.

Mataku melihat Jaejoong yang sudah tidur di sebelahku. Dengan perasaan bahagia, kudekati dia, merebahkan tubuhku di sebelahnya dan memeluknya. Kucium puncak kepalanya dari belakang dan mempererat pelukan. Kurasakan tangan Jaejoong juga menggenggam erat jemariku yang memeluk tubuhnya, membelas pelukanku. Malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah, selain mendapatkan apa yang inginkan selama dua bulan, aku juga mendengar pengakuan cinta Jaejoong yang ku tunggu-tunggu.

"Nado saranghae.." bisikku.

_**The END**_

a/n : eotteoke? Hehe

Ini Fict jadul yang di ubah sedikit (tidak full edit), karna malas banget ngeditnya.. tangan sama leher udah pegel hehehe..

Ini sebenarnya ada kisah lampaunya kenapa Jeje benci Yunho dan kenapa Kim omunim benci ama Yun..

Kapan-kapan aja yah Fictnya ku publish, kalau ada waktu luang^^

Silahkan dinikmati^^

Maaf kalau menemukan typo, nama aneh dan sebagainya (ingat, bukan full edit).

Gomapta~

Lipiu ditunggu... #ngek


End file.
